villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elgar
Elgar was the idiotic mutant nephew of Divatox and the secondary antagonist of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and Power Rangers Turbo ''and a supporting antagonist ''Power Rangers in Space. History ''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' Elgar was charged with capturing Lerigot, the wizard that his aunt needed to get to Maligore. He failed and was then given the job of capturing two Earthen people of purity and strength so as to feed Maligore. Elgar first captured Bulk and Skull, but eventually succeeded in capturing Jason and Kimberly. After Maligore's defeat, he was knocked into the Pit of Eternal Flame, but survived and returned to Divatox's side. ''Turbo'' Elgar continued to serve as a commander for Divatox, but usually served as a bother to her, the rest of her crew, and the rangers. He later took Porto's new zord, the Terrorzord, on a test drive and actually started beating the Power Rangers and Blue Senturion in a Megazord fight. However one of the arms fell off and Elgar retreated back to the Space Base. The Terrozord was fixed and he attempted to fight the Rangers again, but lost when one of Divatox's monsters turned the Terrorzord into a camel. Elgar and Rygog later saw the Power Rangers teleporting to the Power Chamber, discovering its location. After their mistress launched an assault on the Power Chamber, Elgar led the charge and destroyed the plasma tube, preventing Zordon and Dimitria from returning. He then planted explosives all over the chamber, blowing it to smithereens, but left the Power Rangers alive, but without their powers. ''In Space'' Elgar attended the meeting of the United Alliance of Evil and was chosen to help Astronema as a guide to Earth. Though she didn't like him, she kept him around, usually giving him menial tasks like cleaning control panels. At one point, Elgar was sent to destroy a NASADA satellite that contained important discs that might reveal Zordon's location. He managed to retrieve the discs and the Space Rangers challenged him to battle. But Astronema had the Rangers chained up as a sacrifice for the monster, Clawhammer. However Andros stole the discs from Elgar using his telekinesis, and as punishment for losing them, Astronema made him play with her vicious pet, Scrudley. Elgar also took part in Dark Specter's universal invasion and lead the Piranhatrons and Quantrons to attack Angel Grove. However he was wiped out by Zordon's universal energy wave. Enemies *Justin Stewart *Phantom Ranger *Adam Park *Tommy Oliver *Katherine Hillard *Tanya Sloan *Blue Senturion *Andros *Ashley Hammond *Cassie Chan *Carlos Vallerte *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson Abilities Elgar wields a Card Sword, a saber literally made of playing cards, and a Piranhatron whip. He can fire energy beams and teleport, a common power for Power Rangers villains. Trivia *Elgar's face differs in the Sentai footage and U.S. footage, in the Sentai, he looks more evil, but in the U.S. footage, he is more goofy looking. *His counterpart from Gekisou Sentai Carranger was Deputy Leader Zelmoda. *Elgar is wildly disliked by Power Rangers fans. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Incompetent Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:TMNT Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Male